Burning Fire
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Uh..it's good. A terrist you know a bomber gets to go to Geua and from there on it's that it's not really a r rated fic but will be later on
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Subj: bloody/terriest1  
Date: 6/16/01 10:10:25 PM Pacific Daylight Time  
From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
Hey, another story 4 u! if you know me which if probably not, well then here's the story I got when watching fight club, that movie is tyght and rocks.  
  
Buring Fire  
  
Chapter 1: Terrizing gone wrong?  
  
The bomb was attached to the back of the fridge, in the staff lounge. Only one minute to go. Outside the building, hidden in the shadows was the terriest. Her name was kei Roji, she couldn't tell you why she did this, only that it was fun,exciting, and had death in it. She wore black leather jeans, and a white shirt with a long black trench coat. She smiled in the shadows, the light only shown on that smile. She dropped her bag next to her feet and leaned back on the building. Her red blood eyes scanned the area. She lifted her light golden brown hair behind her ear again. Suddenly, a spark caught her eye.She looked.  
  
"shit"she hissed. A couple of cop cars came into the parking lot. Than a squad car, her mind snapped get out. She threw her smoke down on the ground, she then spotted a cop pointing at her. She started to back away when the cop told her to stop. Since having explosives and bombs in her bag and coat. She took of running, the cops saw this and ran after her. Kei moved faster than a speeding bullet. She suddenly found herself in the street, a car racing towards her. She couldn't die now, she was only fifteen. She tried to dodge it, but she felt the pain hit her, as the car hit her. She flew into the air, and landed on the street. Blood leaked from her elbow, and she coughed up some blood. She dazzed out, and closed her eyes. Not relizing a colum of light descending from the heavens and taking her away.  
  
  
Dildandau held his reins in one hand, he watched as a bright colum of light appeared.  
  
"the mystic moon" said Dilandau.  
  
"what sir" asked Dallet, but instead of an answer he received a slap across the face.  
  
"Don't ask questions unless i say" said Dilandau.  
  
"yes, sir I'm sorry" said Dallet.  
  
"Good, now I want to see the source of what that damn light brought now, only a peice of shit probably" said Dilandau. They walked towards the light, of which it had appeared.  
  
Kei stood up weakly, she hadn't believed what had happened. She looked at herself. Blood all over, she collasped. All her strength in her, gone. She closed her eyes but they shot open, when she heard hoof beats coming in her direction. She weakly stood up, she saw her bag next to her. She picked it up, she then starred at the horses coming towards her. She didn't make a move or sound as they circled around her.  
  
" Well, well,well, look what we have here" said the silver haired boy Dilandau. Kei eyed them coldly. Her dark red eyes periced all there glares.  
  
" Well, where do you come from little girl" asked Dildandau. Kei smirked, but didn't say a word. Dilandau dismounted from his horse and walked over to her. His eyes traveling up and down her body, starring at her bloodly body.  
  
" i asked you a question" said Dilandau.  
  
" and do i have to answer" asked Kei, she starred at him. Dilandau, angry drew his sword.  
  
"I've wasted me time, time to die girl" he said. Kei smirked. She reached into her coat and took out a gun. She pointed it at Dilandau.  
  
"move, and I fire" she said. Dilandau stopped, and starred at her sword.  
  
"what the hell is that" he asked.  
  
'Uh, are you stupid, it's a gun and loaded" she fired the gun twice to let them know had bullets. Dilandau starred at it, he moved closer. Kei aimed it at him. She fired the gun, but no sound or bullet came out.  
  
"it's a dudd" Kei threw the gun to the ground. She starred around, she smiled.  
  
"this could be amusing, but I have to go"said Kei, she jumped over Dilandau. And started to run. As she past her bag, she picked it up.  
  
"after her" barked Dilandau. He jumped onto his horse. He kicked it and told it to go or all hell would break. The horse galloped. Kei was a swift runner, she had talent. She was different a lot, her speed was strange. She could run faster than a car, and as fast as a horse if she wanted too! She picked up speed. She ran into the forest. Suddenly she saw a patch of tree's. She jumped onto a branch. She jumped from tree to tree. This was to easy. Suddenly, the one they called Gatti spotted her. He ran behind her. Kei jumped down from the tree. Her back towards him. He walked over slowly. He nearly screamed when a hand came over his mouth. A voice came to his hear whispering.  
  
"If you had screamed" he paused"than she would have known where we are, let me handle this" Dilandau let go of Gatti. His red eyes starring at Kei, as she moved slowly trying to find the slayers. He drew his sword. He crept up behind her. He then flung his sword into her stomach. She turned quickly, so the sword only hit her left side a little. The tip went in all the way. Kei's breath stopped, how could she have been so foolish. She fell to the ground. She wouldn't scream, But she did gasp. She clutched her side, and muffeled out a little scream.  
  
"ahhh,,uhhh..grrrrrrrr" she was on her knee's. She starred at Dilandau. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. I thought that you would have been harder" he said.  
  
"Well, is shows that your not perfect. I got a way and will again" kei leapt to her feet. She started to run, but she collasped about 3 inch's. Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Gatti, Dallet bring her back to the fortress" he said, than he turned around and walked away. His grin baring all over face. Gatti and Dallet lifted her up, to there shock. There swords could be heavier than her. Miguel picked up her bag, for no good reason.  
  
2 B' continued..hey 'm only going to do this once but anway..  
  
on next chapter:  
  
"You Shouldn't mess, with me. I'm like fire in your hand. I'll burn you" said Kei.  
  
"Hmm"Dilandau raised an eyebrow, this was going to be amusing.  
  
  
  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com/  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xd05.mx.aol.com (rly-xd05.mail.aol.com [172.20.105.170]) by air-xd05.mail.aol.com (v78_r3.8) with ESMTP; Sun, 17 Jun 2001 01:10:25 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f23.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.23]) by rly-xd05.mx.aol.com (v78_r3.8) with ESMTP; Sun, 17 Jun 2001 01:10:03 -0400  



	2. chapter2

  
  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kei opened her eyes, she was in a cell. Her first thought was. {Wow, what a creepy jail}. She looked around, her bag was outside her call, by the wall across from her cell. She looked around. She suddenly, took notice her coat was gone. It lay next to her bag.   
  
"Oh well, there's still my other little stash" said Kei, she bent down and cursed. They had searched her, clearly everywhere.  
  
"glad your awake" said a voice, Kei looked up.It was the silver haired boy, Dilandau they called him.  
  
"yeah, so what" said Kei leaning on the wall.  
  
"Folken, has questions for you. SO don't try anything funny, or I'll kill you" said Dilandau.  
  
"don't worry, I'm not stupid" said Kei. DIlandau unlocked the cell. He took her roughly by the arm, and lead her out.  
  
On Earth: In the coolest place on Earth, AMERICA. NEW YORK.  
  
Viv lite a smoke bud.  
  
" She was caught, you say" said Viv.  
  
"WE believe so. We can't find her and she didn't do her mission" said Ralph.  
  
" She couldn't get caught, she's hiding that little whore, find her and kill her..No find her and bring her to me" said Viv.  
  
"Sir" said Ralph. Walking out.  
  
******Gheau*******  
  
Kei was led into a room, where a weird guy sat at a table. There where two empty chairs.  
  
"sit down" said Folken. Kei smirked and took a seat. Dilandau leaned against the wall.  
  
" So whats with you wanting me" asked Kei.  
  
" I have a few questions to ask" said Folken.  
  
"Hmph, and you think I'll answer" said Kei, her hand pointing at her.  
  
"WE have ways, mainly DIlandau" said Folken. Dilandau smirked.  
  
"I'll answer questions but not all of them. But, i can't say Viv will be happy. This place will be his next target" said Kei,  
  
"WHos' Viv" asked Folken.  
  
"Hahha, don't play dumb. I know you've heard of him" said Kei.  
  
"Well, you see I don't know, so answer the question" said Folken.  
  
"sorry,but the only thing I can say about that,is go to hell" said Kei.  
  
"alright, then Dilandau do you want some fun with our guest" asked Folken.  
  
"certainly" said Dilandau.  
  
" I won't answer, if your smart than you better let me go" said Kei.  
  
"whats that"asked Folken.  
  
"I'm like Fire in your hand, I'll burn you" said Kei.  
  
"Hmm"said Dilandau. this shall be amusing.  
  
" thats quite an expression, so than I have another question before Dilandau has his time. Where do you come from" asked Folken. Kei didn't answer.Folken asked again. Kei didn't answer.  
  
"fine then DIlandau, chain her up" said Folken. Kei couldn't help but yelp, as Dilandau roughly pulled her out of the chair. Kei tried to fight back, but he punched her in the ribb's making her wound split back open, She felt her hands being chained.  
  
"I'll say it one more time, answer the question. Where do you come from" asked Folken. Kei didn't answer.  
  
"Dilandau" said Folken, Dilandau smirked. He stood infront of Kei. Kei smirked.  
  
"Don't think, your the first to catch me. Beat me all you want budd but it won't do any good" said Kei.  
  
"than,you'v never met me.Folken get out, I like to work alone" said Dilandau. Folken walked out without no discharge what so ever. Once the door slammed shut. Dilandau turned to Kei.  
  
"Well, your foolish to let this happen" said Dilandau  
  
"all's fair in love and war" said Kei.  
  
"maybe" said Dilandau. He punched her in the stomach. Kei gasped a little at his strength. He kept punching her. Kei couldn't help but scream, but not very loud. Dilandau smirked, enjoying this new prisinor. He stopped and took out his sword. He traced it down her face.  
  
" I wonder if you want your pretty face to be in ruins by my sword" said Dilandau. Kei eyed him coldly.  
  
"Do that and I'll rather die than answer"  
  
"fine" Dilandau cut her arm instead. Kei hissed. Dilandau touched the cut with his gloved hand. He put his fingers in it and stirred them around in her flesh. Kei hissed, and tried to pull away. DIlandau smirked and then ripped her skin a little. This time, Kei screamed. Rather loud. Dilandau loved it to make her scream. He ripped more of her flesh. kei couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. She pulled hard to get away from Dilandau. Than she kicked him, he caught her foot. And twisted it, rather hard. Kei never been threw this pain. This wasn't some cops. Or FBI, she must be in some other country. Like China or Japan. DIlandau twisted her foot more.  
  
"alright,alright. I'll answer the god damn questions" said Kei, Dilandau smirked.  
  
"Oh, okay but I'm not done with my fun" he let go of her foot. He grabbed her neck. Suddenly something caught his attention. A black symbol was on her neck. It was a tattoo. He pulled her hair away to get a closer look. Fear gapped in Kei as he looked at the tattoo. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her in his grasp. The black tattoo, it was the symbol that showed that she was in the Viv terriest club.  
  
"Oh,so whats this" asked Dilandau.  
  
"....."Kei didn't answer. Dilandau pressed his his fingers deeper into her cut in her arm.  
  
"tell me " said Dilandau.  
  
" it's nothing, only some stupid tattoo" said Kei,  
  
"than what does it mean" asked Dilandau?  
  
" it means..I'm apart of a gang, Viv's gang so you better watch what you say to me, if you threaten me than you'll die" Kei mocked lowering her voice.  
  
"oh is that So" said Dilandau, He took is hand from Kei's arm.  
  
'' now hurry up and ask me those damn questions" said Kei,   
  
"alright, FOLKEN she's ready" said Dilandau. AS the door opened, DIlandau got a good smack across Kei's face as to say * I'm here don't try anything funny* Folken stepped into the room. He sat in the chair.  
  
"alright, ready to answer" said Folken.  
  
"whatever" said Keim her tone telling them yes.  
  
" first lets start of with your name and where your from" said Folken.  
  
"What name do you want, all of them, one, my fake names. I'm sorry to say but I have atleast hundreds of them." said Kei.  
  
" what are you known by" asked Folken.  
  
" Kei Roji, I've grown up all around america, mainly New York" said Kei.  
  
"america, New York what is that. I've never heard of those names" said Folken.  
  
" Come on, AMERICA, THE UNITED STATES of AMERICA. THE ONLY free place on earth" said Kei.  
  
"earth, that is" said Folken.  
  
"are planet stupid" said Kei.  
  
"our planet here is Guea" said Folken.  
  
"your joking...." said Kei. Not being able to cope with the shock running all over her body!  
  
"I'll explain later, next question. Who is this Viv" asked Folken,  
  
"He's the leader in a group of terrists" said Kei.  
  
" and are you in this group" asked Folken. When Kei didn't speak,Dilandau slapped her.  
  
"yeahh" said Kei getting mad at Dilandau.  
  
" what do you do" asked Folken.  
  
" you mean in the group. I plant the bombs in the buildings, make bombs, kill people, do what I'm orderd" said Kei.  
  
"how long have you been in this group" asked Folken.  
  
" all my life" said Kei.  
  
" So your like a experince solidar" said Folken.  
  
"something like that, I can whoop anyone around. I'm wanted in six country's" said Kei.  
  
"those are" asked Folken.  
  
  
"America, Chad, Africa, Asia, Russia, Canada" said Kei.  
  
'' are you from the mystic moon" asked Folken.  
  
" uh....I don't know what is the mystic moon" asked Kei.  
  
"that" said DIlandau poiting out the window.  
  
"ahh no way...that is not earth.........uhhhhh damn it" said Kei.  
  
"hmmmm, you can be usfull"said Folken.  
  
"yeah, and who said I would help" said Kei.  
  
"your life" said Dilandau.  
  
2 B' Continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. .....third chapter..i guess?

  
  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 3:......stupid chapter's name..I don't know..  
  
"My life" Kei repeated she smirked a little.  
  
"WHoooo, boy am I in trouble. Well, just to let you little punks know. If you kill me, even though America wants me. They'll bomb-bay your little country and kick you asss" said Kei. Dilandau snickered  
  
"you still don't get it girl, do you. America is not a country on this planet" said Dilandau.  
  
"this planet" said Kei..  
  
" Geua of course"  
  
"you got to be joking, are you on crack or something" asked Kei,,  
  
"No, I'm not" said Dilandau..  
  
"Huh, anyway whats your answer" asked Folken..  
  
"I guess so, it'll be fun. But I have one rule. I don't do that whole yes sir,lord, master thing okay" said Kei..  
  
"that's alright" said Folken..  
  
"So, than what do you pups want me to do" asked Kei..  
  
"what can you do" asked Folken..  
  
"Anything you want, I can bring down an intire country..just give me the tools I ask for and than ..boom..it's gone" said Kei..  
  
"let's put that to the test" said Dilandau,,  
  
"alright" said Kei.."now, if you just will let me go..I'll be very greatfull"   
  
"alright" Dilandau unchained her, she fell with an "hmph" to the floor.  
  
"I say, let her take down Dutch, after all it's a small country" said Dilandau..  
  
"alright, but to be sure you just don't run away, Dilandau will go with you..." said Folken..  
  
"Whatever, just don't get in my way" said Kei..  
  
"same as you" Dilandau hissed..  
  
"fine" said Kei "Now, this is what I'll need........."  
  
2 B' continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Entering the city

hey wassup another chapter..I am trying to write more of this fic, but I have two others...and I am almost done with them..i'll uploud them sometime...so look for them in the future..i'll be sure to make a note in this fic when i do  
  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 4: Entering the city..  
  
Kei and Dilandau rode in a carriage, both had one big bag next to them. Dilandau wore black leather pants and his white shirt. Kei was dressed in the same cloths..  
  
"I bet this won't even work" said Dilandau..  
  
"want to put money on that"  
  
"Do you even have any" asked Dilandau,..  
  
"No, nevermind" said Kei..  
  
"Hmph" Dilandau grinned. The carriage stopped. Kei got up and opened the door and got out, Dilandau followed. They walked into an ally.  
  
"So, where is the main spot the enemy is at" asked Kei..  
  
"I thought you could, tear down this whole country by yourself" Dilandau mocked..  
  
"I can, but it would be a lot easier if you'd just tell me, dumbass" said Kei..  
  
"this way" said Dilandau, he turned and walked North towards the castle. Kei, sighed what a jackass she thought.  
  
2 B' continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The assult

hey,wassup yeah another chapter  
  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 5: The assult!  
  
Unzipping the bag and taking out a M-O-3, Kei placed it on the castle wall. She directed it to explode when she pressed the butten. She had already put up about tweanty all around the palace and castle walls. She had about fifteen left. Dilandau just stood against the wall mutturing about how a black box couldn't do a damn thing, to take down Dutch. Kei ran along the wall and put up three more, she had tweleve more, which she would put up outside the walls and villager's homes.  
  
"I'm alone done here" said Kei, she grabbed her nearly empty bag and walked back to the villager's homes. Dilandau followed behind. Kei spotted a cluster of house's. She setted up four around the area. Than three around another and than five outside the wall. She smiled at her work, it should take down the city but maybe not all the people will die, a hint of guilt stirred inside of her but she brushed it away. She turned and smirked at Dilandau..  
  
"Now, lets go. Unless, you want to be burried alive, of couse I won't stop you" mocked Kei..  
  
"Shut the hell up, and lets go" said Dilandau..  
  
" my pleasure" said Kei. The two turned and started to walk off, but out of the corner of his eye. Dilandau noticed some gaurds spot a bomb. They took it off the wall and starred at it. Kei turned and saw it..  
  
"aw shit" she cursed..  
  
"what, they saw it oh well. It doesn't matter they won't find the other's" said Dilandau..  
  
"But, IF they mess with it than, it could activate the others" said Kei..  
  
"oh" was the only thing dilandau said.  
  
"Hmph" Kei laughed a little, " remember what i said, about how I'm fire in your hand well consider this an example, I hope you can run" said Kei as she pushed the butten..  
  
"Damn, what the hell did you just do" said Dilandau as he watched explosions erupt from every corner.  
  
"come on" Kei grabbed his arm and ran for it. She felt the heat hit her back. She jumped over a garbage ben. She raced faster. Dilandau pulled his arm from her and ran beside her. THe gates came into veiw. Kei pushed herself faster. She felt a peice's of wood  
hit at her back. She breathed in and out, this was not so bad, now is it she thought. They reached the gates. Dilandau pulled to the right and ran up a hill, Kei followed. They ran a mile from the castle than stopped. Kei collasped next to a tree. Dilandau leaned on his knee's and caught his breath.  
  
"bitch" he gasped.  
  
"whate..ever" said Kei, she smirked " that was fun"  
  
"to you" said Dilandau..  
  
"Oh come on, that was totally cool, man on Earth I wouldn't be able to do that" said Kei..  
  
"good" said Dilandau..  
  
"uh, whats up your ass" asked Kei..  
  
"YOU" said Dilandau..  
  
"Uh, no thank you" said Kei..  
  
"it was a joke, idiot" said Dilandau..  
  
"Oh, thats nice Now be a dear and tell me, how far is the viona" asked Kei..  
  
" Two days walk" said Dilandau..  
  
"But it took us only one day to get here and so.."  
  
"BY A CARRIAGE, you dumbass not by foot" said Dilandau..  
  
"lighten up" said Kei. Dilandau ignored her and looked around.  
  
"We'll walk about fifteen miles and than we'll camp up, there is a lake near here. It'll be a good spot" said DIlandau..  
  
"Uh, whatever you say _lord dilandau_" Kei mocked.  
  
2' B continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. skinny deeping

  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 6: Skinny Dipping!!  
  
Kei collasped next to a tree. She saw blue water about seventy feet away from her, she placed her bag under her head and sighed, catching her breath. Dilandau leaned against a tree. And starred around the lake, looking for spys and such. He smirked thinking of the city and all the dead rotting corpse's under piles of ruble. Turning to her side, Kei shifted to the lake. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Kei woke up to a scraping noise. She saw Dilandau leaned against the tree, head down. He looked alseep. His silver hair hung in his face, so Kei wasn't sure or not if he was alseep.  
  
"dilandau, you awake" Kei whispered. No answer, Kei ruffeled her nose and took her bag, inside was a towel, she kept this if she had been hurt and needed to clean up her blood and such. She took it, and walked towards the lake. She would take a bath, hopefully Dilandau wouldn't wake up to soon. She skipped to the lake, she spotted a bush. She stripped from her clothing and hung the towel on a tree branch along with her other cloths. She ran into the lake. She stopped breathing as she walked into the lake. It was so cold, but to her surprisem her body adjusted in a snap. She swam a little farther out to cover her body. She hung her head back and let her hair stick to her head from the water. She rinsed all over her body. She decided to take a swim around the tiny lake.  
  
Dilandau woke up, he looked up. Kei was gone! He sighed, and decided to try the lake. Maybe, she was around there. He walked quite fast, for a normal pace. He smirked at what he saw, when he stepped out of the forest and into the clearing where the lake was. Kei was bathing, she leaned against a tree and smiled at the veiw.  
  
"hmmhmmmiuh" Kei hummed to a song as she bathed, suddenly movement caught her eye. She ducked uner the water, and looked around the water. Her eye's rested on a laughing figure leaning against the tree, holding her towel. Her eye's buldged out.  
  
"DILANDAU" she screamed " GET THE HELL OUT, AND LEAVE MY TOWEL"   
  
"Hmm, what did you say. I think I should come closer" he walked towards her. He twirled her towel around, and starred around the lake smirking. Kei hid under the water and swam a little far out, but not to far out where her feet couldn't touch. Dilandau dropped the towel three feet away from the water, he than pulled his shirt off.  
  
"what are you doing" asked Kei..  
  
"going for a swim, what do you think" asked Dilandau grinning at her.  
  
"..are you going..naked" asked Kei..  
  
" of course, why would I go in with my cloths" said Dilandau..  
  
" No, I'm in the water...naked...and I rather you not be in here as well" said Kei.  
  
"oh, is that so. Well, than I think things just got more interesting" said Dilandau..  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Kei swimming farther out  
  
" I want to go in and you don't, but, men always over rule women"  
  
"sometimes...not all the time "  
  
"hmph" Dilandau took oh his pants..  
  
"EHHH" Kei turned blushing, which made Dilandau chuckle. He swam out towards her. Kei darted across the lake, swimming as fast as she could. But, Dilandau was stronger and a better swimmer and caught up to her. Kei ducked in the water, and covered herself. She swam to the bottum and swan away to the shore. But, Dilandau grabbed her foot and brought her upwords.  
  
"HEY..you PERVEr" Dilandau covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"shh, someone might here you and than more would come, would you like that" asked DIlandau..  
  
"No, but you here starring at my..naked..doesn't make me feel good" said Kei..  
  
"Oh" Dilandau chuckeled. " oh, I get it...your still a virgin"  
  
"Of course, I'm only fifteen..er...your not" said Kei..  
  
"of course not" Dilandau laughed,,  
  
"yeah, thats great" Kei mocked " but I am, and I plan to stay that way,and I feel rather uncomfortable with you here, so please go" said Kei..  
  
"Why would I, you can" said DIlandau..  
  
"fine.." Kei smiled " atleast the towel is close by, so YOU won't see anything" said Kei..Dilandau than noticed it, if she got it than it would be no fun. He quickly swam to shore and grabbed it.  
  
"what are you doing" said Kei, trying to catch up. Dilandau took the towel and wrapped it around him and sat on the beach.  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for you to come out" he smirked..  
  
"give me the towel, first" said Kei..she swam as far as she could cover herself.  
  
"oh, come on lets have some fun" said Dilandau. Kei said nothing, for seven mintues they stood there saying nothing. Kei's eyes darted to his muscular chest and arms and blushed. Dilandau smirked at this. Kei watched as he got up and walked over to her. she didn't move, he walked out a little bit and dropped the towel. NOW, Kei darted out of the water and grabbed it and covered herself quickly. She than laughed at Dilandau for dropping the towel. she rushed to her cloths and grabbed them. Dilandau cursed for dropping the towel. Later they'll have fun, though!  
  
2' B continued..  
  
  
  



	7. .......

It had been three days of walking instead of two, Kei flopped down on her bed happy to be back in the Viona. There next course was Dutch. They where to stay there and protect the kingdom since the King had gone out with his troops to take out some some countrys. So they would be staying with some snuck up princess, or so Kei thought. Princess Mira would be there, and she had heard that the girl had a big crush on Dilandau.  
  
"oh, well what do I care. I bet that princess is snuck up..." said Kei to herself.  
  
"you'd better behave properally to her, though" said a voice. Kei jumped and whipped out a gun from her pillow.  
  
"Dilandau, wha..what are you doing here" asked Kei. She was still a little shaken up from the lake incedent.  
  
"to talk" said Dilandau..  
  
"about what, I'm still mad at you for the lake thing" said Kei..  
  
"Hmph, the lake thing" said Dilandau.." I thought that was rather fun"  
  
"I didn't find it fun at all' said kei..  
  
"Yes, well Princess Mira is someone not to mess with" said Dilandau..  
  
"I have only two things to say to that, why would I mess with her and I am not to be messed with either" said kei..  
  
"Hmmm, don't say I didn't warn you" said Dilandau..  
  
"So, I heard she has a big thing for you. Is that true" asked Kei..  
  
"Yeah, she can be annoying at times, by rather ...exciting.." said Dilandau..  
  
"Uh...don't tell me you pulled a stunt at the lake with her too" said kei..  
  
"Something..like that..want to hear about it?" asked Dilandau..  
  
"No" said Kei..  
  
"I was joking,.. I never laid a finger on her" said Dilandau..  
  
"just go away" said Kei,,  
  
"Well, than I will. And to let you know we should get there today, tonight, tonight's her birthday so we are going to be at a ball, so behave onna" said Dilandau..  
  
"what did you call me..onna.." said Kei,,  
  
"later..onna" said Dilandau smirking..  
  
"BAKA" screamed Kei..as he walked out of the room..  
  
"great, tonight's the bitch's birthday" said kei..  
  
2" B continued...


	8. ...again...

Kei sighed, they had landed exactly an hour before the ball. Dilandau has sent her to Princess's Mira's room to borrow a dress. Kei walked over to what had to be her room. she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello, Princess Mira" asked Kei.  
  
"Coming" said a deep rich sweet voice. Kei gasped sa the door opened and stood before her a blond beauty.  
  
"May I help you" asked Princess Mira eyeing her up and down, she looked disgustingly at Kei.  
  
"Uh..Dilandau told me to borrow a dress with you, if thats alright" asked Kei..  
  
"DILANDAU..oh, do I look alright" asked Princess Mira  
  
"you look wonderfullm I'm sure he'll be all over you tonight..anyway I was wondering If I can borrow a few things" said kei..  
  
"yes, come in" Princess Mira let her step in.  
  
"WOW, what a room" said Kei.  
  
" I know" said Princess Mira "come here and look at thease" she opened the closet door, showing million's of dress's.  
  
"Hmm, you have wonderfull black hair, this dress will look great on you" she showed a deep marroon dress, it had black laces around it and a V cut leaing down the chest, " here are the shoes" Mira took out some black little boots. She handed them to Kei.  
  
"I'll leave you, feel free to use any tools for your,,er..face" said Princess Mira " excuse me, I need to go see Dilandau" she hurried out. Kei sighed, big crush on old dilly, ewww...but he kinda cute..errrrr what am I thinking thought Kei. She slapped herself. She stripped from her cloths and changed into the dress. It fit perfectly, she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw only a dumpy figure. She tugged on the boots.She smirked, maybe she should show Princess Mira what a beauty she could be too! She pulled out her bag containing the supplies she needed. She put her hair up in a bun, letting a few strain fall between her face and aplied her make-up. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She twirled around, suddenly she relized how much time she had spent. The ball had already started probably. She rushed out to where the music was coming from. She tripped three times on her way there. As she neared, she held her breath. Wondering if she really looked good. She hesitated when she came to the door. She kept saying turn around, go back but she jsut stayed there. Starring at the doorknob. She took it and opened the door and stepped in. She gazzed around the ballroom. She spotted many young couples dancing. But, one caught her eye. Dilandau and Mira. The DraonSlayer and the Princess, a pefect couple she thought. She leaned against the wall, and watched the couples dance. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the arm. She turned to see Dallet.  
  
"Dallet" said Kei..  
  
"Hey..uh..Kei I haven't danced yet..and I was wondering if you would..no other women will...cause I'm a massmurder..." said Dallet.  
  
"Hm"Kei laughed " they don't think the same as Dilandau"   
  
"yeah..so is that a yes" asked Dallet..  
  
"of course" said Kei. She took his arm, and was lead out to the floor. Dallet kept talking about jokes making Kei laugh and Kei told him stories of Earth and jokes. They danced for three songs. On the fourth, she caught Dilandau's eyes. They starred at each other. Dilandau pushed Princess Mira, there way. He smirked at her.  
  
"Uh..dallet I'm tired..lets go get some punnnnnch" said Kei..  
  
"sure.." said Dallet. They walked over to the table, Kei looked at Dilandau one more time. She saw him smirk. He leaned over and whispered something into Princess Mira's ear. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Dilandau smiled and walked towards kei.  
  
"eh, shit he's coming over here" said Kei..  
  
"who is"   
  
"Dilandau...can't he leave me alone..ehh...see you later" Kei rushed off into the crowd. Dilandau moved to Dallet.  
  
"Where did Kei go" asked Dilandau..  
  
"she..er...had to go somewhere" said Dallet.  
  
"Hmph, well then I'll see her later" he walked off, towards where he saw her run off.  
  
Kei simple quick walked away from Dilandau. SHe saw him walk towards her again. She walked behind some people, he passed her. She sighed a sigh of relief. She walked back to the table, where Dallet was.  
  
"Wheh, glad I missed him" said Kei. Dallet smirked..  
  
"What..is there something on me?" asked Kei..looking herself over. Dallet laughed harder, at her. Kei was about to slap him, making him say whats wrong. But, than someone whispered in her ear.  
  
"care to dance" Dilandau whispered in her ear. Kei jumped and turned to face Dilandau..  
  
"I'd rather not" said Kei, Dilandau smirked he grabbed her hand.  
  
"yes, and if you don't want to make a sceane than you'll listen to me, onna" said Dilandau. He pulled her to the dance floor. Kei wondered why she was so weak, she was a god damn terrist for chirst sake she thought. Dilandau placed his hand low to her waist and pulled her close to him. Kei's body jerked and crushed against him. She had to lean her head next to his ear, as he did the same.  
  
  
"so, why don't you like" asked Dilandau..  
  
"Bendaiha" said Kei {asshole}  
  
"whats that mean" asked Dilandau  
  
"really want to know" asked Kei..  
  
"yes" said Dilandau..  
  
"asshole" said Kei. Dilandau laughed and gribbed her tighter.  
  
"let go, your starting to hurt me" said kei..  
  
"exactly my point" said Dilandau..  
  
"Dilandau.." asked Kei.  
  
"yes"  
  
"i was wondering..do you find me attractive" asked Kei. Dilandau laughed at this..  
  
"Why do you want to know" asked Dilandau..  
  
"no reason, just what guys think of me. Guys here are like the guys on earth but a little different' said Kei.,.  
  
"my answe..is...yes" Dilandau whispered in her ear, than pinched her butt really fast. Kei jerked in his grasp.  
  
"baka, don't do that" said Kei..  
  
"you mean this" Dilandau grabbed her butt harder this time. Kei restrained herself from slapping him.  
  
"I want to get off this floor..now" said kei..  
  
" I don't think so, we will when I decided too" said DIlandau,.  
  
"god, you are such a asshole" said kei..  
  
"I know" smirked Dilandau..Kei rested her head on his shouldar, wishing to get off the dance floor. To bad she didn't see the steam coming out of Princess Mira's ears and the thoughts racing threw her mind *he's mine, how dare she dance with him. That trash, I'll have to make her ugly, hmmmmm her hair is so beautiful, a shame I have to do what I have to do* she thought.  
  
"finally" said Kei as Dilandau took her off the dance floor.   
  
"thanks for the dance, Dilandau" said Kei trying to be polite.  
  
"you too" said Dilandau he kissed her on cheek than he walked off.  
  
"estus un' sexio bastardo" said Kei { what a sexy bastard}  
  
"excuse me" said a voice. Kei turned around  
  
"yes, ...Princess" said Kei..  
  
"I'm going to say this once, Dilandau belongs to me, not a ugly feath rag" said Princess Mira  
  
"What made you think Dilandau was yours, and why does this has to do with me. When, I hate Dilandau" said Kei..  
  
"Well, you won't be any competition soon, sweety" said Princess Mira.  
  
"Whatever, asshole" said Kei.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you call me" asked Princess Mira.  
  
"Oh, do you need any hearing aids or something, you should have listend deary" said Kei, she started to walk off, but Princess Mira grabbed her and splashed her wine all over Kei.  
  
"eh" Kei looked at Mira angry * Don't loose your cool, Kei. She's a spoiled princes brat. You'd show her on Earth. But, your not on it. Stay cool* thought Kei. She turned around, and rushed out of the ball room. She slammed the door and walked out of the castle.  
  
"God, what is happening to me. I am a bloody terrist here. I've killed pleanty of kings and qweens, and a princess is nothing. Oh, If I was on Earth I'd have her. I'd slit her throat. God, I killed fucking millions of people. I'm a bloody mass murdar and I'm acting like a hormon stroke teenager. Well, I am..but..I'm out of that leage..ehhhhhh..I need some asprin.." Kei punched a window, making it break. She looked at the blood running down her hand. She licked it and smirked. If the princess wanted to play, she'd play, but her way. Kei sighed, the party was still going. But her dress was ruined. SHe decided to go get her stuff and ask Folken where to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Dilandau and the dragonslayers had been showed there rooms. Kei's room was three doors away from the Princess, by her higness's command. Dilandau's room was next to Princess's Miras. The other draon slayers where scattered around the hall way. it was tweleve aclock. Kei lay asleep in her bed, she was dozing off.  
  
_"Bastard" cried Kei. She starred down at her mother. She was dead, blood leaked from the bullet wound in her heart. Kei fell to her knee's. She was only five, her eye's widened as she was pulled up and into a van. She was thrown into the back.  
  
"let me go" screamed Kei..  
  
"I think not little girl, we have a little job for you" said a man.  
  
"Viv, are you so sure. I mean training this kid, she's a girl, and I don't think she'll ccooperate" said a man,.  
  
"Oh she will, or she'll die" said Viv_  
  
Kei jerked in her sleep. the figure moved towards her and grabbed her hair.  
  
lol......2 B' continued...of course you can so tell, whos the one in her room......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ......hate chapter tittles....

Haircut from Hell-Chapter Nine 9  
  
_"Kill her" screaned Viv to Kei. Ten-year-old Kei closed her eye's and shot the little seven-year-old. The girl cried out, and Kei dropped her gun._  
  
"AHH" Kei sat up in her bed, she breathed in and out.  
  
"Just flashbacks, no biggie" said Kei. She closed her eye's and shook. Why was she thinking about this, again! She pushed back her hair with her hand. Suddenly, she stopped breathing. She felt her hair,  
  
"oh shit, she didn't" she jumped up from her bed, and turned on the lights. She starred at herself in the mirror.  
  
"FUCKKKKK" she screamed, so the whole bloody world could hear her. She raced out of her room, she saw a couple doors open. She raced to the princess's room.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard" she said over and over again. She barged into the princess's room. She flinched at the sight of what she saw. Dilandau and the princess asleep and nearly naked.  
  
"GET UP" she screamed.  
  
"Kei..what the hell" said Dilandau, getting up. He stopped when he saw her, he burst out laughing.  
  
"fuck you" said Kei. SHe turned to the princess " Oh, you messed with the wrong girl here. I am so going to fucking slice your heart and rip it out threw you slutty chest, you BITCH" screamed Kei. She raced at the princess, and flung her out of bed. She punched her good in they eye. Making her eye turned black at the power. She felt strong hands lift her up. Kei was screaming and kicking at Dilandau's grasp. She saw the other slayers run in. They stopped at the sight and burst out laughing.  
  
"god, what happened kei" said Gatti, he laughed so hard.  
  
"Whats with the dog hair cut" asked Miguel..  
  
"fuck you all, you fucking bitch's. Rot in hell" she screamed. She elbowed Dilandau and ran out of the room. She raced to her room, she pulled out her bag and started to stuff her cloths into the bag.  
  
"god, I'm letting those asshole's push me around like that, only VIv can. God, Viv will kill me if I go back anyway. Blowing the job. I want to be back in New York right now, even if I'm in prison. It's better than this hell hole" said Kei to herself. She grabbed her black pants,white shirt, and black trench coat. She threw them on the bed, and took out all her other stuff she had put away and stuffed it into the bag.  
  
"And where do you think your going" asked Dilandau leaning against her door, with only his pants on.  
  
"Getting the hell out of here" said Kei..  
  
"Who said you could" said Dilandau,,  
  
"I DID YOU BASTARD, PLAYER. I DON'T TAKE ANY FUCKING ORDERS OR SHIT FROM ANYONE, ONLY VIV. I DON'T EVEN..i don't even know why I did from you" said kei..  
  
"because I can kill you at any second" said Dilandau..  
  
"Oh can you" Kei whipped out a gun from her bag and aimed it at him.  
  
"Well, bubb. So can I but a lot more painfull, so don't fuck with me" said kei. She looked at herself in the mirror. Than slammed her fists into the mirror. Blood trickeled down her hand. Flashbacks  
  
** "don't kill..me" cried the girl. She suddenly fell into a pool of blood**.  
  
"Ehh" Kei fell back a little. She placed her hands on her head. *whats wrong with me, how come I keep seeing that little girl. Was it because It was the first I killed* thought Kei. She felt a hand touch her shouldar. Kei hit the hand, and jumped away.  
  
"Don't...don't touch me" said said..  
  
"Calm down" said Dilandau.  
  
"Oh, why should I calm down, when that bitch is laughing at what she did to me" said Kei..  
  
"it's'..not that bad" said Dilandau trying hard not to laugh. He snickered a little though..  
  
"shut the fuck up, of course it's bad. Now, if you leave me alone. I'm going to change than get the hell out of this hell hole, understood..good...now bye" said Kei. She shoved Dilandau towards the door. But, hr grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He pulled her to his chest and tightened his grip on her hands. SO, she couldn't move.  
  
"let me go, bastard" said Kei.  
  
"calm down" said Dilandau. Kei relaxed.  
  
"okay, I'm calm. Not let the hell go" she hissed. Dilandau did, Kei smirked at him.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay" asked Kei..  
  
"did I say that" asked Dilandau..  
  
"than, why did you bother in stopping, I mean trying to stop me from leaving" said Kei..  
  
"cause you belong to us"  
  
"like hell I do, I'm an american. Free"  
  
"not here, we found you and you, your something between our prisinor and solidar."  
  
"hell no, I'm doing jack for you now..I"  
  
**"Please someone help me, don't kill me"  
  
**"uh" Kei held her head.  
  
**"don't kill me" **  
**  
**" Uh" Kei's eye's widened. The little girl she had killed, was standing in the corner. Kei's eye's buldged out. The girl ran up to her and screamed, **"I'm going to kill you....please don't kill me"**  
**  
**"eh" Kei collasped onto the floor, unconscious  
  
2 B' continued..**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	10. ..chapter 10..

chapter 10  
  
Kei woke, she was in her room. Her stuff had been placed back in their drawers. She gazed around. No one was in her room. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ugly hair, her ugly face, now. She saw some scissors. She took them and snipped her hair, she could still be beautifull.She snipped away, she smiled at herself. She looked better than every. She put on her white shirt and black pants. She also did her makeup. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the room. She saw Gatti and Miguel on the floor. She kicked them both, than laughed as they cursed at her. She walked down the hall.  
  
"Dilandau wants to see you, once you awoke" said Gatii.  
  
"tell him, I said to fuck himself" said Kei. She smirked, she was her old self again. SHe would not take anymore bullshit. She was going back to her old ways. Her first thing to do was.....was..to...get..some...food....  
  
Kei was shown the dinning room last night and the kitchen. She pushed open the door, she saw Folken, Dilandau, Princess Mira, and some dragon slayers and some others.  
  
"Good morning" said Kei. Princess Mira spit her food out.  
  
"Nice weltz deary" Kei smirked. Princes Mira coughed a little. Her eye was swollen to a pulp, and her eye was pitch black, so you couldn't see her eye at all. Kei took a seat. Everyone was starring at her.  
  
"Does my hair, look bad or something" Kei smirked. The table laughed.  
  
"You look better" said Dallet.  
  
"thank you, and Princess Mira thanks for the idea of this new haird due. I like it a lot" said Kei.  
  
"uhh" said Princess Mira.  
  
" I'm sorry about last night, everyone. I lost it for a sec" said Kei.  
  
"since where in that matter" said Folken " Dilandau told me, you fainted may I ask why"   
  
" I'd rather not say" said Kei.  
  
" Dilandau said it looked as if you saw a ghost" said Folken.  
  
"Perhaps, I did. But thats my bussiness. Not yours" said Kei..  
  
"fine then" said Folken.   
  
"lets just eat" said Kei.  
  
2 B' continued


	11. sixth sense sort of table, a little cree...

hey wassup , how are you i'm fine here is a fic..  
  
Burning Fire  
Chapter 11: Sixth Sceane kinda of chapter  
  
After the breakfeast, Kei had gone to her room. She had locked the door, and talked to no one, now it was dark. Dinner was to be served soon, Kei had told Dallet when he tried to get her out for dinner, to go to hell. She was busy and needed to be alone for a while. Kei was making a C-4 bomb, she twisted a wire and then bended it back and stuck it into the copper hole of the bomb { I am guessing on bombs?} Kei put on her square glass's as she examed it. She took the white wire and was placcing it in, when her door opened. Kei jumped and electrocuted herself.  
  
"damn it" said Kei. She looked at her intruder, Dilandau smirked.  
  
"whats so funny, I'm busy" said Kei.  
  
"I didn't know you looked good in glass's" said Dilandau,  
  
"what do you want" asked Kei.  
  
"Just to talk" said Dilandau, he leaned against the wall.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about" asked Kei.  
  
"i like your hair, like that. It looks better, and it looks better with your glass's" said Dilandau.  
  
"yeah, whatever" said Kei " So, how was your night with the _princess_"   
  
"Oh, last night. Whats it to you, I heard you hated me" said Dilandau.  
  
"I find you annoying" said Kei.  
  
"Is that so" said Dilandau.  
  
"I'm busy, go away" said Kei. She stood up and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"Uh" Kei tried pulled harder " go now"   
  
"I don't know" said Dilandau. 'I'd rather stay"  
  
"I'd rather you not" said Kei. She tried to shove him out again, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"fine, than I'll leave" Kei started to walk out the door, but Dilandau grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. He smirked, Kei shoved against him  
  
"let go" she said. Dilandau just smirked at her, his lips brushed hers a little, Kei stopped dead in her tracks, she stood there frozen. Dilandau pressed his lips into hers, his tongue traced her lip then pushed it's self into her mouth. Kei opened her mouth, and let his tongue threw. His tongur roamed her mouth, and tasted her. Suddenly, he pulled away.  
  
"there's something to think about" said Dilandau, he kissed her on the cheek, than walked out. Kei blushed a little and closed the door, she walked over to her bed and took a pillow and pulled it against her stomach. She thought of what just had happened, was it bad or good. He was a player after all. Kissing her the night after sleeping with the princess. Kei smiled a little, boys where still boys it didn't matter what planet they lived on or where they are from. Kei closed her eye's and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A sudden chill, woke Kei up. She looked around, her room was cold and spooky. Her lights where out, but Kei didn't remember putting them out. Her breath showed cold smoke, she looked around. The air was cold now, she looked at the clock, Two in the morning. Wasn't two in the morning the time that little girl died, the one i killed thought Kei. She shook a little, she starred at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her lips purple. She looked like a ghost herself. She heard a soft laughter, she turned and saw the girl. The one she saw last night, the girl was pale blue, her hair, he face, all about her said ghost.  
  
"what...what do you want" Kei whispered, the girl laughed. She walked over to Kei. Kei shivered, and sat still on the bed. Once the girl walked up next to her. She smiled, baring fangs. Her hands had sharp claw like nails. The girl scratched Kei, making her arm bleed. The cut was deep and it hurt.  
  
"to kill you" the girl laughed, Kei jumped off the bed. The girl disappeared and reappeared behind her.  
  
"scared" asked the little girl into her ear, Kei nodded. "so, was I when i died. But, that didn't matter to you, You killed me and now it's vengence time, darling" . Kei felt the girl grab her and throw her against the wall. Kei scrambled up, she saw the door next to her. She jumped up, threw it open and ran to the far side of the wall and looked back at her room. All light in it, disappeared and the room showed pitch black. Kei heard laughter come from her room, the laughter of a mad ghost going to kill me thought Kei. She sat there shaking, her lips trembeled. They where bright purple, the lights in the hall went out. Kei stood up, she needed safety. Dilandau she thought. She shakenly walked to his room. She opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"dilandau" Kei whispered, she saw no one in his room. His lights where out. She took three more steps, than stopped and starred.  
  
"what are you doing" asked a voice. Kei spun around and saw Dilandau..and Princess Mira in his arms. He wore only a shirt and Mira only a few cloths. Kei looked down a little, hurt.  
  
"I needed to...."Kei stopped as she saw the little girl walk by the door in the hall, her head turned looking at Kei as she walked by smirking.  
  
"We'll whatever, you needed to do can wait becuase we are busy" said Princess Mira.  
  
"yeah, it can" said Dilandau. Kei looked at him hurt,   
  
"forget it" she said, more of a whisper.  
  
"darling, you need to fix yourself up. You look awful, all white and your lips purple. Hmph, I can't see any man wanting you" said Princess Mira.  
  
"Maybe, you'd look this way if you were haunted......nevermind..." Kei walked passed them. Her shouldars touched Dilandau's, he felt her trembeling. He smirked, something got her spooked up. Kei closed the door behind her. She was feeling horrible, sad, hurt, scared, and more. She walked down the hall, she suddenly heard a laughter. She turned and saw the little girl walking to her.  
Kei shook, she couldn't move, she was to scared to, to hurt to care. The girl laughed,  
  
"how are you feeling. Ready for your demise" asked the little girl. Kei trembeled and shook, she shivered making gasping sound. The little girl grabbed her cold throat and tightened her grip. Kei was out of it, so it didn't hit her right away that she couldn't breath. When it did, she screamed, the girl dropped her. Kei fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, the girl laughed. She was enjoying this. She kicked Kei, kei spat out a little blood. *I can't let this happen* thought Kei. She jumped back from the girl and ran. She ran down the hall, not caring where she ended up. She ran till she found herself in the ball room. She saw the little girl in the middle. Kei saw all the doors shut, Kei tried to open it. But, it wouldn't open.   
  
"Now its time for the fun" said the little girl. Kei shivered, what was going to happen.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau stopped kissing Mira, when a scream filled the air. He jumped up from bed. There we another scream and another. He pulled on his pants, and grabbed his sword and ran out, down the hall. He saw the others as well, Kei went threw his mind. Was she doing this? The sound came from the ballroom, Dilandau tried to open it. But it was sealed shut.  
  
***  
  
The little girl, stopped and starred at the doors. Those humans where there and trying to ruin her fun. She turned to Kei,  
  
"Well, than I have other ways of fun." she dove into Kei's body. Kei collasped, in the middle. Cuts all over her body, the doors opened and the dragon slayers, Dilandau, and Folken,plus some other people ran into the room. Kei heard a voice in her head, a voice that was laughing at her.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Dilandau, get out of my room and take yo...

Kei woke up, in a bed. Folken and Dilandau where talking. Kei closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.  
  
"SO, you saw her like that and didn't even bother to ask whats wrong. God, Dilandau you are so dense" said Folken.  
  
"How was i supposed to know she was in trouble, all she was, was pale and blue" said Dilandau.  
  
"Hmm, still we don't know what happened" said Folken.  
  
"well, thats for you to figure out, Stratogous" said Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau, tell me have you done anything to Kei" asked Folken.  
  
"and what do you mean by that?"  
  
"anything"  
  
"I kissed her, but that was all. I was just teasing her"  
  
"don't do that, again"  
  
"And why should I listen to you"  
  
"nevermind, your to much of a brat" said Folken. A smile crossed Kei's lips.  
  
"and I think she agree's" said Folken. The smile faded, then reappeared.  
  
"She's up" said Dilandau. He walked over to her and shook her. Kei laughed a little, then stopped. She opened her eyes, and starred at Dilandau and Folken.  
  
_Good Morning, sleep well?_  
  
"sort of" said Kei.  
  
"sort of what" asked Dilandau.  
  
"you just asked me if I slept well" said Kei.  
  
"we didn't" said Folken.  
  
"Oh, okay" said Kei.  
  
_It was me  
  
_"what was you" asked Kei.  
  
_Remember, last night. I went inside of you. I'm Tai, so you don't have to call me girl anymore_  
  
"Uh" Kei held her head, what was happening to her.  
  
"are you alright" asked Folken.  
  
"Uh, I hear a voice in my head, the same as the little girl, Tai the one who attacked me" said Kei.  
  
"who attacked you" asked Folken.  
  
"a girl I killed long ago. She was the first person I ever killed" said Kei.  
  
"How could She have hurted you, she's dead" said Dilandau.  
  
"She's a ghost and now she's inside my body" said Kei.  
  
"Can you tell me about it" asked Folken.  
  
"I will under one request" said Kei.  
  
"whats that" asked Folken.  
  
"HE has to leave" said kei looking at Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau leave" said Folken.  
  
"FOLKEN, no" said Dilandau.  
  
"now" said Folken. DIlandau walked out, slamming the door like a two-year-old child. Kei smirked at him. She than turned to Folken.  
  
"Okay" said Kei  
  
"tell me everything about last night" said folken. Kei opened her mouth and began.  
  
2 B' continued.  
  



	13. run away..terrist..part 1

Kei finished of what had happened, about the training, the ghost, and the voice in her head. Folken then remembered, when Dilandau had told him about Celena in his head.  
  
"there isn't anything, I can do" said Folken.  
  
"I understand" said Kei.  
  
"Well, If it happens again. I want you to go straight to me or Dilandau" said Folken.  
  
"Oh..okay" said Kei.  
  
"I'll leave you now" said Folken. He walked out,  
  
_Do you still think your safe  
  
_"yes"  
  
_I don't think so  
  
_"shut up, I'm ignoring you now"  
  
_Do you like Dilandau, I think you have a little crush on him. He is cute_  
  
"shut up"  
  
_that cut ass, and face_  
  
"uhhh, ignoring you"  
  
_hmmmmm_  
  
Kei walked out of the room, she saw Dilanda leaning against the wall, he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"So, you wanted me gone from the room, are you going to tell my why? Now"  
  
"Go ask Princess Mira" said Kei,   
  
_good one, said Tai  
  
thank you, hey can you here me in my mind?" asked Kei  
  
Yes, I think so, said Tai_  
  
"oh, so thats what it's about, your jealous of Mira" said Dilandau.  
  
"No, actually I am so very very greatfull I am not her. I wouldn't want you in bed, in fact I'm glad cause you find her very attractive and not me, so I'm thankfull for that" said Kei.  
  
_Uh, you should have left out the last part out  
  
shut up  
  
_"Who said i wasn't attracted to you" said Dilandau getting up from the wall, and walking up to her.  
  
"No one did, I could tell"  
  
"Well, your wrong cause I find you very beautiful, what about me, do you find me attractive" Dilandau smirked at her.  
  
"I..I..uh" Kei mumbeled, he had her where he wanted her.  
  
_Ha, he's got you good  
  
shut up, what should I say  
  
Hell yeah  
  
NOOOO  
  
_"I don't know" said Kei  
  
_Tai slaps her head mutturing stupi, stupid, stupid_  
  
"Well, than I'll bug you till you tell me" said Dilandau. Kei hesitated on what to do, he just starred down at her. Dilandau smirked,  
  
"Your blushing"  
  
"Am not" lied Kei  
  
"then whats this" Dilandau touched her cheek, which turned brighter red. Dilandau laughed, and Kei slapped his hand.  
  
"You are such..a..a..."   
  
_hottie said Tai  
  
_" i'm what" said Dilandau..  
  
"Oh, your a player, jerk, monster, cold blooded killer er mad man, emotionless, hottie..I mean...uhhhhh" Kei slapped her mouth, she didn't say hottie  
  
_Did you..did you make me say hottie asked Kei  
  
Maybbbeeeeee said Tai  
  
I hate you said Kei, Tai laughed in her head.  
  
_"Oh so I'm hot now" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Uh" said Kei. She was stumped, stupid she thought. Dilandau chuckeled and grabbed her hand, he leaned in and kissed her fast. Kei shoved him away.  
  
"what the hell do you think your doing" said Kei.  
  
"playing with you" said Dilandau.  
  
"Uhh, you jerk" Kei walked to her room and shutted the door in his face, and locked it.  
  
"asshole" said Kei...she slumped against the door, and thought about home and such. And how much she missed it.  
  
_you know, you should leave this place and go  
  
why, do you want me to go  
  
go somewhere else, this place no one wants you here, they are only using you, can't you see  
  
they are  
  
yes, it's easier for them to use your power and knowledge, they'll kill you when your worthless  
  
I only did one thing for them, though  
  
So, look at how they treat you here. You deserve better, go run away from this place  
  
where  
  
anywhere, go and conquer citys, find a way home, anything you feel like.  
  
_Kei sighed, she opened the door and saw Dilandau and Princess Mira walking down the hall. She knew where they where headed and what they'd do. She sighed, and closed the door.  
  
_AH ha, to bad Dilandau doesn't like you as he does with Princess Mira  
  
where do you think i should go, to get away from this place  
  
Um, follow your instincts  
  
instincts?  
  
_ Kei got up and dusted off her shirt, and smirked. She'll go where she damn will wanted to, She didn't want to stay in this hell hole.  
  
2 B' Continued...I know, I know this chapter was dumb but I needed an excuse for Kei to run away and.....you know..  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. run away...terrist..part 2

AHhh..I am so sad, first I hate the ending of Jurassic park 3, than whats worse, Iris dies in the fir raged hot, thats my favrite story, the hunt, white heat, and more...ah man I am depressed, dilandra how could you, I hope my ending if this story is a happy ending, yeah I hope it is..anyway *sniff,sniff* here is chapter er...14 or 13 I forgot..sort of  
  
Chapter 14: Run away...Terrist..part 2  
  
Kei held the bag at her side, it was one in the morning. She stood in the stables, she placed a saddle on the brown throw bread she had taken out. She lead him out, from the stable and got in his back. She had no clue in why she was leaving, it was as if she couldn't make up her own choices and such. She galloped off into the night, heading north. She didn't really noticed the tracks left in the ground encraved in the dirt.  
  
*** Morning***  
  
Dilandau cursed angrily, as Gatt had just told him. Kei was missing and her stuff was too, and someone had taken a horse from the stable. SHe had ran away, why. TO see if anyone would come after her, she was still their prisinor and they had been soft and had letted her go. But, he would hunt her down and bring her back.  
  
"set a horse, Gatti. I'm going to find Kei, alone" he ordered. Gatti nodded and ran out. Dilandau chuckeled, oh this was fun.  
  
***  
  
Kei yawned, she was bored. She suddenly relized something. What if they came after her, what would Dilandau do to her.  
  
Uh, didn't think of that said Tai  
  
thanks a lot  
  
no prob, thanks for killing me  
  
uh, that was five years ago  
  
so, you still killed me  
  
yeah, I'm sorry. But where friends now right? so give me some advise where should I go  
  
anywhere, and we are sort of friends, I still have some idea's on how to get you back  
  
as long as it doesn't hurt  
  
oh, it won't, tai chuckeled a bit.  
  



	15. Caught

Dilandau had ridden for a whole day, and now approuched a town. He looked at the sky, and figured he'd spend the night at some inn. She might be here,as well he thought. A smug grin spreaded on his face. He spotted a little inn, and rode over to it.  
  
***  
Kei yawned in her bed, it was nightfull. She had decided to stay one more night, she looked out the window wondering what was happening on Earth, whould she ever go back, in many ways she didn't want to go back to earth, that would mean going back as a terrorist. She sighed, and looked at the earth. She decided to go and eat something, since she was hungy. She started to open the door, but she heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks  
  
"FINE, here's fifty dollars" said Dilandau, Kei's heart froze. They where next door, she peared into the wall a little, his back was to her. He was arguing about the pay rates.  
  
"Here" Dilandau handed the man the money,  
  
"thank you, is there anything else I can do for you" asked the manager  
  
"Yes, have you seen a girl pass by. She has short black hair, red eye's, white skin. Bad attitude, seen her" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Hmm, well a young girl did come here earlier" said the man.  
  
*shit*thought Kei,   
  
"where is she" asked Dilandau  
  
"Why, do you want to know"  
  
"answer me or I'll kill you" said Dilandau, he took out his sword  
  
"Uh, she's still here I think"  
  
"what room"  
  
"next door"  
  
*thats it, RUN* Kei dashed to into her room, and stuffed all her things into her bag really fast. She heard laughing in the hallway. She ran to her door, and locked it. A second, later she heard pounding on the door.  
  
"KEI, open the door NOW" screamed Dilandau, Kei looked around.   
  
"the window" she whispered, she ran over to it and opened it. She was pretty high up. She heard, DIlandau scream and pound on the door. *have to hurry, or he's going to tair down that door* she thought, she then relized she was on the top floor. So the roof was available. She saw a post, she jumped on it and started to pull herself up. She heard the door be smashed down and Dilandaun ran into the room. Kei's grasp slipped, as she felt a cold metal steal in her stomach. Dilandau's sword was in her stomach,  
  
"come down here, or I'll slive your gut into two" said Dilandau, Kei gulped. *damn*  
  
_jump  
  
WHAT, no way  
  
yeah or go back with him  
  
uhhh_  
  
Kei's grasp slipped, and she fell. She felt Dilandau grab around her waist and pull her in. They fell onto the floor,  
  
"Uh, get off of me" said Kei, Dilandau placed his sword to her neck and sat on her stomach.  
  
"No, first tell me why you ran away"  
  
"I felt like it"  
  
"not good enough"  
  
"I did, I didn't want to spend another day in that hell hole with you!"  
  
"Well, your coming back" said DIlandau,  
  
_Kick him and then run!  
  
Uh, we're talking about Dilandau, here  
  
SO do it, you can get it, use your charm  
  
charm?  
  
yeah  
  
_Kei smiled at Dilandau, he raised a eyebrow  
  
_oh god said Kei  
  
_Kei wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him closer to him. Dilandau dropped his sword,  
  
_AHHHH, god I can't believe I'm doing this and for nothing.   
  
ha, tai laughed_  
  
She closed her eye's as she felt his lips crush into her. His hands inched her shirt up, a little  
  
_Ah, he wasn't supposed to do that  
  
take him out, Now_  
  
Dilandau's hands slide up her side, Kei than took the sword in her head and hit Dilandau really hard, she than shoved him off her and grabbed her bag and held her breath and jumped out the window. She heard his curse's and remarks in the room. She ran to the stables and grabbed her horse, she placed the saddle on really fast and took it out, she ran out of the stable and got onto the horse. She saw Dilandau run out of the inn, and stare at her. Kei hit the horse and rode off, Dilandau ran to get his horse. Kei rode off as fast as she could.  
  
***  
  
Kei could see Dilandau, he was just a small figure. But, she knew he'd catch up. She turned into the forest, and tried to lose him.  
  
_AH, man you should have seen his face, Kei you where so good  
  
yeah, maybe so but he'll be a little mad  
  
little? I wouldn't want to be you if he caught you  
  
what should I do, I can't lose him  
  
_As if things could get worse. Kei's horse suddenly, fell to the ground. Kei flew off and hit a tree. Her horse grunted, then rode off.  
  
"shit, shit, shit" said Kei. She heard heavy footsteps. She ducked in the bush's. She saw DIlandau's horse pass her.  
  
_I didn't know he was that close to me  
  
me neither, well he'll catch the horse soon. SO run LIKE HELL  
  
I will_  
  
Kei suddenly, relized her bag was on the horse still. She cursed, she heard a scream of rage, he must of found no rider on the horse thought Kei. She ran off, as fast as she could.  
  
2 B' continued...  
  
  
  
  



	16. caught again..

A day had passed, since she last say Dilandau. But, she knew he was right on her tracks. Kei leaned against a tree, she caught her breath from running. She wondered, where he was right now. What he would do to her, if he caught her. Probably demolish me into dozens of peices, then burn them, no doubt. Kei closed her eye's, thinking of home and all her misfortune. Her eye's snapped open, as she heard a snap. Her first thought was, oh fuck Dilandau. But, it seemed bigger. Very bigger, she turned and gasped. She saw a dragon, sniffing around. Was it smelling for her? She saw it walk closer, then lash it's tail at the tree she leaned against.  
  
_RUN DAMN IT, RUN  
  
I am_  
Kei ran like hell, she heard the dragon roar.  
  
"SHIT" screamed Kei, she ran faster into a feild. She searched her trench coat for a gun, she found one. She turned around and shot it at the dragon,  
  
_the eye's_  
  
Kei shot a eye, the dragon roared. It raised it's tail and dove it into the ground, trying to hit Kei. Kei dodged it and rolled shooting at the dragon, she found a Grenade. She took out the metal peice and threw it at the dragon, it exploded in it's face. But it didn't fall, Kei searched her pockets for anything else. Just a couple guns, but it wounld't damnage the scales on that beast. The dragon ran again, Kei turned and ran again. The dragon jumped over her and turned around, Kei froze. Did, it just do a trick on her? It starred at her, Kei froze. What to do, what to do she thought. The dragon licked it's lips, reminding her of Dilandau. The dragon inched forword, than lept at her. Kei dodged it and rolled on the ground. She felt heat on her, fire! She stood up, no way in hell would she survive this. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back into the bush's. Kei opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered it.   
  
_YAYYY, DIlly's here. He'll save us..er..you  
  
Uh, who's to save me from him?  
  
good point  
  
_"keep quiet" said Dilandau, Kei nodded her head. She blushed a little, noticing herself being so close to Dilandau. His breath on her neck, and her back to his chest. He let her go, he drew his sword.  
  
"be right back and don't you dare move" he grinned, he ran out to the dragon. Kei watched him, slaughter the dragon. He just simply ran up to it and cut it's chest. The dragon roared and aimed it's tail at Dilandau, Dilandau jumped on it and sliced threw the tail down to the end of the back. The dragon fell down dead, Dilandau rubbed some blood of his cheek from the dragon. He smirked and walked over to Kei, his smiled faded.  
  
"eh, thanks" said Kei  
  
"I wonder if I should have saved you, you made a fool of me in the inn"  
  
"Now, that was your fault. Cause you fell for it" said kei, DIlandau smirked.  
  
"Well, your coming back with me" he said  
  
"and who said I would" said Kei  
  
"I did, got a problem"  
  
"yes"  
  
"to bad, there's a lake near by where we can stay"  
  
"Uh huh, I remember last time"  
  
"Oh, yes I saw a lot didn't I"  
  
"to much, you perv" said kei  
  
"Hmph, then we might as well stay here tonight, I lost my horse looking for you"  
  
"sorry"  
  
Kei leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, boy this was great. She sighed, and fell asleep.   
  
2 B' continued..  
  
  
  



	17. ......17....

Kei slowly opened her eyes, she saw some fire and Dilandau across from it. At first, she didn't remember, she jumped up and looked around. Then setteled down, she peered over at Dilandau, who was leaning against a tree, his hair was in his face so she couldn't see if he was asleep or not. She considered he was after a few moments of silence.   
  
"this is so boring, i can't sleep" said Kei, she banged her head against the tree trunk. She sighed, and starred at Dilandau's sleeping form.  
Suddenly, a twis snaped making Kei jump, she heard a small chuckle. She turned to see Dilandau holding a broken stick.  
  
"jerk" said Kei, Dilandau laughed harder. Kei threw a rock at him, and missed. She sighed, and looked away. Suddenly, there was a bigger sound made. Dilandau jumped to his feet at this one, and Kei yelped and ran behind him. Dilandau put out the fire, and from the hazzy moonlight they saw a large beast inch's from them. Kei gripped tightly on Dilandau's arm. The beast roared, and went at them. Kei closed her eyes, *I wish, I was on Earth*. Suddenly, a colum of light descened from the heavens and swirled around them, bringing Dilandau and Kei up into the air.  
  
2 B' Continued...  



	18. down to earth

Kei lifted herself up, she looked around. She was in a city, she saw a land mark, the space needle, they where in Seattle, Washington {hey, thats where I live, dilly,kei,come on over and pick me up}. Kei felt for her fake Visa in her pocket, she turned to Dilandau. Who was starring around.  
  
"where are we" asked Dilandau,  
  
"the mystic moon, where in a city called Seattle in the united states. And we need to fix you up, so you don't get to much attention. Take your coat off, that thing on your head and leave the sword"   
  
"what, I will not"  
  
"do it" Kei watched as Dilandau took oh his armor. He held it though, Kei spotted a holiday inn, across the street. She thanked mother Earth.  
  
"come on, don't say a word to anyone" she pulled me off to the holiday inn.  
  
***  
  
After weird glances, Kei was so glad that they had found a room. She practically ran to it. She knew it had been six months since her attack, so they probably stopped looking for her, and she had dyed her hair black on Geua and cutted it. She opened the door and lead Dilandau in. She jumped on the bed and curled up. Dilandau leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Dilandau I'll help find a way back to Geua for you" said kei.  
  
"........."  
  
"Well, uh intill then i might as show you a good time on Earth. But, first I need to get new cloths for both of us. I'll go, cause I'm not in weird cloths, so stay here" said Kei  
  
"Don't worry I won't " said DIlandau, Kei waved goodbye, then walked out to go shopping.  
  
2 B' Continued......


	19. cloths, cloths, cloths

Kei had about seven bags of cloths and two of shoes, and three of other supplies equaling to tweleve. She wobbeled into her hotel room. Dilandau was on the bed, Kei dropped the cloths onto the bed.  
  
"WHEH, shopping I forgot about it" said Kei. Dilandau stood up and looked at the bags.  
  
"Ew, let me show you what I got for you. You'll look so cute" said Kei  
  
"Oh, so I'm cute now, i thought you said i was hot" said Dilandau.  
  
"er...ruin the moment" said Kei, she took out dozens of pants and shirt and tanktops, and some boxers and such.  
  
"here thease are boxers you put thease on, then thease pants, and this belt, you strap it around your waist and put on this tanktop and this coat, then thease sock and then the shoes.. If you need any help, I'll be in the bathroom changing" said Kei, she took a bag and walked into the bathroom. Dilandau sighed, he stripped of his shirt and pants, and put on the blueish color boxers, than the baggy light blue jeans. They fell down way to low, he took the black belt and tried to put it on.  
  
"GIRL" screamed Dilandau, Kei walked out in a skimpy robe, that was quite high. Dilandau raised a eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not wearing this don't worry, what do you need help with" asked Kei,  
  
"this belt" said Dilandau, kei snickered and took the belt from his grasp. She than kneeled down and put the strap threw the loop, she went around his wasit and blushed deeply as she brushed his crotch. Dilandau smirked at her uneasiness. Kei stood up, she grabbed the white tanktop and handed it to Dilandau, who put it on. She than handed him the socks and shoes, which he put on as well.  
  
"be right back" Kei went back into the bathroom, she came out wearing tight light blue jeans, and a red shirt that said ' Kiss Me', and black skechtures. Dilandau gulped at her, she twirled. She smiled,  
  
"lets go eat" she grabbed her coat, and Dilandau grabbed his and put it on. Kei lead him out, to go eat.  
  
2 B' Continued.  



	20. eating...

Kei had taken Dilandau to Northgate Mall, they where in the eating area. Kei was trying to explain what kinds of food they have, and they ended up with two pizza slices and two cokes. Kei showed Dilandau how to open the can, which DIlandau beant a little, because he thought it would be harder.  
  
"So, how do you like Earth so far" asked Kei,  
  
"It's alright" said Dilandau,  
  
"You know we have to make a nickname, Dilandau that's a nice name but here, people would think you where weird with a long name, how about Dil, Dilly, uh Dil I guess" said Kei,  
  
"call me what you want, I don't care" said Dilandau, Kei studed him in his outfit for a moment, he looked so much better. She suddenly, relized he should get a earring.  
  
"Hey, Dilandau, feel like getting a earring in your ear' asked Kei, "you would look so cute"  
  
"Umph, fine" said Dilandau,  
  
"great" said Kei  
  
***  
Dilandau studied his new earring, Kei was paying for it at the chash register.  
  
"So where did you pick up this hottie" asked the clerk,  
  
"Oh, around" said Kei,  
  
"Damn, your lucky"  
  
"thanks" Kei took her card, and pulled Dilandau out of the store.   
  
"so, how do you like it" asked Kei,  
  
"it's alright" said Dilandau  
  
"So is there like by any chance something you want to do, or do you just want to look around" said Kei,  
  
"I don't know" said DIlandau, " I don't care"  
  
"Well, then lets go back to the hotel room and plan on a way to get you back, I mean US back" said Kei.  
  
2 B' Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. ewwwww.....the Call!!!!!!

hey i need this story to come to a end..cause of somethings..like 1..hate to say..but i think this fic is..bored..as hell..i don't even get lots of reveiws..*sniff,sniff* anyway here is a chapter...  
  
CHapter 21: The Call!!!!!whooo....the call...  
  
Kei collasped onto her bed, once they had made it back to the hotel. Kei sighed, boy how in the world would they..get back to Geua, she sighed again. She peared over to Dilly leaning against the wall and sighed, suddenly the phone rang. Dilandau looked around the room wildely as if a enemy would attack them.  
  
"relax, just the phone" Kei walked over to it and answered it, with a feirce "What do you Want".  
  
"Hello, Kei" said A voice, Kei nearly dropped the phone. Dilandau noticed this, he raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Vi..Viv, how did you know I was here" said Kei,  
  
"Used the card we gave you" said Viv,  
  
"Well, you won't believe what has happened to me, you see this light took me to another world. And I brought this guy back, it was so weird,. you have to believe me!" said kei, Viv laughed.  
  
"I was a little mad at you when you where gone and missing, but I have forgotten that. I have a job for you" said Viv,  
  
"I won't do no job, I'm over that terrist crap, I have some other matters in life" said Kei,  
  
"You will do this, I want you to bomb Portland" said Viv, {readers in portland run for cover} Kei waved her head, and sighed, taking a deep breath  
  
"No way, I'm over that" said Kei,  
  
"then i feel sorry for you" said Viv, "better watch out" *click* Kei slammed the phone down, she starred at Dilandau. Wondering what to do. She knew some men would be after her, and they knew where. She needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere high where they wouldn't look for her. She needed to go somewhere else right now!   
  
"We have to get out of here" said Kei, she grabbed a yellow sweatshirt with a hood and no zipper and pulled Dilandau out of the room. SHe ran over to the fire escape and climbed down, Dilandau after her. They ran down the street, hidden by the crowd, but not relizing themselves being followed..  
  
2 B' Continued..hey sorry bubb,s but this fic is coming to a end...but I have another one..out thats good Hitomi's Competition check it out, a v/h and Dilly/???, hhehehe check it out.anway I have another coming out..if I decided to write it..  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. chapter....22...space needle...

  
  
  
Chapter 22: No turning back, jump if your heart desires it, but don't turn back! nice title huh?  
  
Kei and Dilandau found themselves infront of Seattle's BIG water fountain, a big metal ball with flowing water sprouting out. Kei had noticed some men and women following her. She pulled DIlandau into the food court and they ran down the buidling, Kei saw some stairs and ran down the stairs leading to a exit and the children's museum. They took the exit and walked farther down, Kei and Dilandau walked threw the rides and found themselves in front of the space needle,  
  
"come on" Kei lead him to the elevator and they went up the space needle with a crowd of people. Kei was breathing in and out, she shook with fear of being caught. Dilandau saw this and took her hand and squizzed it. Kei smiled at him, he wasn't all that bad.  
  
2 B' Continued..  



	23. Oh dear, the last chapter...the last cha...

Chapter 23: The end.........  
  
Kei and Dilandau had ridden to the top and was now outside on the balcony alone.  
  
"there up here, somewhere" said Kei, "I don't know what to do. Where out numbered..a lot!"  
  
"So, have you doubted my skills in war?" asked Dilandau,  
  
"Right now, when you haven't been on Earth and they have guns and you don't know what that is" said Kei, Dilandau smirked and looked down.  
  
"where high" he said, "sort of"  
  
"hmph, to high for me" said Kei  
  
_Jump and you'll be free  
  
to go back, if you want?  
  
_Kei looked up, what was that.  
  
"Jump and you'll be free to go back, if you want!" she whispered, what does that mean? Suddenly, there was a scream and gun shots. Kei cursed and grabbed Dilandau and ran around the balcony. She heard some screams and a "THERE THEY GO". Kei cursed, and ran along the space needle. The people evacuated the needle, so Kei, Dilandau, and some others where still on the needle, and there killers as well. Kei pulled out a gun and hide behind a corner and shot at the men trying to kill them. Dilandau not being able to do anything watched her backside, Kei swore as she ran out of bullets. She took a grenade and threw it at them, it killed three leaving three more. Kei hated herself for not brining other itums as well. Dilandau had not his sword, so there was only martial arts left for his use. Kei saw the three run about the corner. Kei eyed Dilandau and mouthed when they come around the corner, kill them. Dilandau nodded his head in understandment. Kei grabbed a the first man which was a blondie and kicked him in the back of his knee, making him scream out in pain, and fall. kei took the next one and Dilandau did as well. Gun shots where heard but no one was shot. Kei felt the man push her to the edge and her back hit the pole. She cursed as she was about to fall off the edge. Dilandau knocked his person will ease and went after Kei's killer. He took the man and threw him off, kei sighed in relief and was about to thank him, when a *click* was heard. kei turned to a women,  
  
"Hold it, move and I'll kill you" she said, Kei sighed.  
  
_Fall and be free  
  
back to the world you desire  
  
jump and you'll be free  
  
back to the world at which you came  
  
jump and you'll be free,   
  
hand and hand you'll be brought up  
  
to the world of your desire  
  
_Kei heard the words in the wind, she didn't understand, But it sounded some what like she jumps with dilly-chan and then they'll be back in Geua. TO take this chance, would mean death or back to Geua. TO stay here would mean death, Uh ..hell. I'll go with choice number 1. Kei smirked at the lady and smiled bigger.  
  
"What are you smiling about" asked the women,  
  
"how much your life will get, when we escape" said Kei, she grabbed Dilandau's hand.  
  
"trust me" she said, she jumped of the needle. Dilandau jumped with her as well. The lady cursed and ran to the pole and shot at them, but it didn't hit them. Kei and DIlandau hugged as they fell of the needle. {Uh, anyone heard of the space needle, it is like... 945 feet..where talking about...about around maybe higher 945 feet..well lets says high..anyway..back to story} Kei smiled, as a light appeared and stopped there falling and brought them upwords.   
  
They both landed with a "ouf" on the hard ground, they found themselves infront of Dutch. DIlandau smiled,  
  
"truth be told, I was scared as hell" he said,  
  
"Me too" said Kei, the both laughed a little. Dilandau looked at Kei, he pulled her closer and leaned in and kissed her. Kei brought her hands over his neck and kissed back...  
  
  
_Your all mine Dilandau Albatou, and I'm yours forever!  
  
THE END.... sorry I cutted it so short..but I am tired of this fic..and I think this is a good ending..huh? Well check out more fics coming out....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
